Clínica de Fertilidad
by MikiMokka
Summary: Haruno Sakura quiere quedar embarazada, es por ello que esta sentada en el cuarto de espera de la clínica Salud De La Mujer. Pero cuando en atractivo Doctor Uchiha se entera de lo que ella quiere, decide que el es el que debe dárselo. El quiere separarle las piernas y llenarla, y reclamarla justo en la mesa de examinación. One-Short


_**Nota: Hola :3 … pues yo acá resucitando de nuevo. Por pedido de una amiga adapte un libro a SS espero que les guste. El libro se llama igual y el autor es Gwendolyn Wilde. Maravilloso libro… y como ya saben los personajes no son obra mía si no de un gran mangaka Kishimoto Masashi y el libreo de Gwendolyn Wilde.**_

Clínica de Fertilidad

Me senté en la descolorida silla en la sala de espera, mis manos reposando en mi regazo.

Me gustaba esperar. Podría simplemente sentarme, relajarme inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar mis ojos. Me retiraría en la tranquila oscuridad dentro de mi cabeza y soñar sobre cualquier cosa que quisiera.

-¿Haruno? –Mencionan.

Abrí mis ojos al sonido de mi nombre. Me pare abruptamente y agarre mi bolso de la silla. La mujer me mostró el camino de la puerta hacia el vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta que llevaba hacia el cuarto de examinación y me siguió dentro.

Me hizo las preguntas de rutina y después me pidió desvestirme. Salió del cuarto mirando hacia atrás para recordarme.

-El Doctor Uchiha estará contigo en unos momentos –Dice la enfermera.

Una vez desnuda y cubierta solo en una delgada bata de papel, me senté de nuevo. Incline mi cabeza hacia el muro y me prepare para otro turno espera.

Me encantaba esperar, venia justo del trabajo y estaba saboreando esta oportunidad solo para sentarme vanamente y pensar. A pesar de la dura silla, a pesar de el olor a antiséptico estéril del cuarto y del hecho de que estaba apenas vestida.

Cerré mis ojos y me retire hacia un sueño.

El sexo era un sueño fácil hacia el cual deslizarse. Cerré mis ojos y de repente estaba clavada en el suelo con un hombre joven y fuerte sobre mí, empujando sus caderas mientras me mantenía abajo y tomaba lo que quería. Reclamándome, clavándose en mí y llenándome con su fértil semilla.

Haciéndome suya.

Escuché el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose y abrí mis ojos.

Me senté derecha mientras el Doctor Uchiha entraba. El Doctor Uchiha podría haber sido el hombre en mi sueño. Mayor, obviamente – pero apenas lo aparentaba con sus rasgos bien definidos y su cabello oscuro. Las duras líneas de su rostro de alguna manera eran masculinas y gentiles al mismo tiempo. Incluso conseguía mirarse brillante en ese saco blanco. Sonrío y saco una pluma del bolsillo en su pecho, sentándose en una silla enfrente de mí. Se sentó con confianza, con sus piernas separadas, tomando todo el espacio que podía con esas largas piernas. Mire hacia arriba, sintiendo la repentina tentación de echar un vistazo entre sus piernas abiertas de par en par.

Reuní mi decoro y me encontré con sus ojos, sonriendo cortésmente.

-¿Haruno Sakura? –pregunta.

-Esa soy yo. ¿Es usted el Doctor Uchiha? –digo.

Guiño y golpeo ligeramente su gafete.

-Soy yo. Pero puede llamarme Sasuke si usted lo prefiere.-dijo.

Me sonrojé un poco y mire hacia mi regazo, juntando mis manos para evitar agitarme.

Las visitas al doctor siempre me ponían nerviosa. Especialmente las visitas a salud de la mujer. Este atractivo hombre en su bata blanca, con su profundo conocimiento de mi cuerpo… era desconcertante. El Doctor Uchiha lo tenía todo en su portapapeles. Sabía mi peso, mi presión sanguínea, mi historial sexual...

Me ponía nerviosa que un extraño lo supiera todo. Especialmente un desconocido tan bello. Pero el Doctor Milton era un profesional. Reviso su portapapeles, y luego a mí.

-Tu peso está dentro de un rango saludable, tu presión sanguínea se ve bien. –dice.

Escuche su amistoso análisis de mi salud, respondiendo sus preguntas secamente.

-¿Tiene alguna otra preocupación? ¿Supongo que esta es solo una cita de rutina? –preguntó finalmente.

Tome un respiro.

-No, en realidad quería que me checaran, porque… quisiera intentar quedar embarazada. –comento.

-Oh –dijo el Doctor Uchiha. –Bueno, eso es maravilloso. –Miró su tabla. –No puedo evitar notar que usted reportó que no ha estado sexualmente activa desde hace tiempo. -dice.

-Estoy considerando inseminación artificial –dije tranquilamente.

-Ya veo –el Doctor Uchiha levanto una ceja. -Bueno, eso ciertamente sería efectivo.-

Asentí.

-¿Cuándo va a intentarlo? –pregunto.

-Tan pronto como pueda –dije –He estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo.

La mirada del doctor se desplazó desde mi cara hasta mis pies de ida y vuelta.

-En un apuro, ¿cierto? –dice.

Me volteé, sintiéndome escudriñada bajo su mirada de ojos azules. No era justo que él estuviera sentado ahí impecable y guapo, y yo estaba prácticamente desnuda al frente de su perforadora mirada. Era una incómoda posición en la cual estar. Pero estaría haciendo más que verme en un segundo. Tragué, imaginándome sus manos pasando sobre mí, masajeando mis senos. El Doctor Uchiha le hecho una mirada a su portapapeles.

-Veo que su ciclo comenzó el tres de Marzo. Así que estaría ovulando hoy, en realidad.-dice -Me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo mes para entrar a una inseminación artificial.

Me puse nerviosa, mirando hacia abajo a mis pies.

Estaba silencioso por un momento, mirando pensativamente hacia el portapapeles.

-¿Ha considerado otros… métodos?-preguntó, mirándome con una mirada pensativa.

-¿Otros métodos? -Mire hacia arriba, encontrando sus brillantes ojos azules. Me sonrojé y aparte la vista. –Oh. Bien. Bueno, eso estaría bien pero no tengo a nadie en este momento...-

El Doctor Uchiha puso el portapapeles a un lado, sonriendo un poco mientras me miraba. Me hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la mesa de examinación. Salte hacia la mesa, tragando nerviosamente en lo que el Doctor Uchiha se puso de pie y preparo el estetoscopio.

Di una fuerte respiración mientras sentía su mano deslizarse bajo mi delgada bata. El frio metal del estetoscopio presiono entre mis senos. Movió su mano sobre mi pecho. Me estremecí al contacto del frio metal, pero también pude sentir el cálido frote de la punta de sus dedos y la palma de su mano haciendo contacto con mi piel. Mis pezones se erizaron a su toque, endureciéndose contra el delgado vestido. Me sonrojé, esperando que no lo notara. El Doctor Uchiha era demasiado atractivo para mi propio bien.

-De un respiro profundo -dijo.

Necesitaba uno. Respire profundamente, sintiendo su mano frotar de nuevo mi espalda desnuda, demasiado cerca de mi sensitivo pezón.

Retiro su estetoscopio y lo hizo a un lado.

-Muy bien. Ahora recuéstese para mí, Sakura –ordena.

Tome un profundo respiro y me recosté sobre mi espalda en la mesa de examinación.

-Buena chica –dijo.

Fruncí el ceño un poco. ¿Se suponía que debía dirigirse a sus clientes de ese modo? Parecía poco profesional – condescendiente, casi. O dominante, tal vez. Ciertamente no me hizo sentir más segura. El Doctor Uchiha ya tenía la posición dominante en nuestra interacción. Estaba tendida vulnerable y desnuda debajo de él, para que pudiera hurgarme y pincharme con sus herramientas.

Cerré mis ojos a medio camino, contemplándolo a escondidas a través de mis pestañas mientras se colocaba sobre mí. Deslizo sus manos debajo mi bata, yendo esta vez directamente por mis senos.

Sus manos eran hábiles y firmes, moviéndose en lentos círculos alrededor de mí pecho. Pensé que se estaba moviendo más lente de lo que debía, y su pulgar froto mi pezón accidentalmente. Trague, sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizarse. Debió haber sentido como estaban mis pezones duros, pequeños brotes hormigueando de excitación.

-¿Sabes cómo inspeccionarte a ti misma de esta forma? –preguntó. -Deberías hacerlo en casa de vez en cuando.-

Asentí, no queriendo hablar. Era embarazoso. Podía sentir la calidez entre mis piernas, la humedad ahí abajo. Estaba nerviosa que lo notara cuando llegara allí. Me sentí expuesta y vulnerable, extendida en el banco de examinación para sus sinuosas manos y sus curiosos ojos.

Sentía cada toque de sus manos presionando contra mis senos perspicazmente.

-Dime si algo duele –dijo

Deslizo sus manos debajo de mi abdomen, presionando ligeramente. Asentí. Lo miré a los ojos y lo encontré sonriendo un poco, sus pupilas dilatadas mientras me miraba. Cerré mis ojos rápidamente, asustada de que traicionaría mis sentimientos si lo miraba. Me dije a mi misma que conseguiría una doctora la próxima vez. Esto era embarazoso.

-¿Cómo es tu vida sexual? –preguntó, tranquilamente. -¿Esta todo respondiendo bien? –Trague saliva y abrí mis ojos de nuevo. -Ya sabes que no he tenido sexo desde hace tiempo. Pero debes de darte placer a ti misma –dijo.

-A veces -chillé.

¿Era este un interrogatorio normal para un doctor? No pude recordar haber sido cuestionada antes tan íntimamente.

-Mmm -dijo, pensando. Movió sus manos sobre mi estómago. -Y has pensado mucho sobre tu decisión, ¿supongo?-

Era casi como si él estuviera conectando las dos situaciones. Oh, había pensado acerca de mi decisión de buscar un embarazo. Había pensado sobre eso con mis manos entre mis piernas. La idea en si misma era excitante, pensar en un hombre llenándome con su fértil semilla, impregnándome en su climático momento de dicha.

Reclamándome.

Pero el Doctor Uchiha no sabía eso, por supuesto.

Sus manos se movieron suavemente sobre mi abdomen, presionando aquí y allá, frotando ligeramente sobre mi colina. Me endurecí, y él se detuvo, tocando de nuevo el mismo lugar.

-No -dije rápidamente, con mi cara poniéndose roja.

Sus labios se arquearon un poco, como si supiera exactamente que está pensando. Pero sus manos siguieron moviéndose, explorando cada centímetro ahí abajo. Separo mis piernas gentilmente y tomo mi monte, sintiendo su calor. Trague saliva.

-¿Has intentado quedar embarazada antes? -preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Separó mis labios gentilmente y examino mi vagina. Trague, segura que él podía ver que tan húmeda e hinchada estaba. No estaba mejorando en nada, con sus manos recorriéndome completamente. Mi excitación empeoraba a cada segundo, con un palpitante dolor entre mis piernas. El Doctor Uchiha froto su pulgar ligeramente sobre mi clítoris de nuevo, y me endurecí.

-¿Cómo se siente? -preguntó.

Lo miré con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero él lo decía en serio, no quedaba nada de esa sonrisa coqueta.

-No duele -dije.

No iba a decirle lo bien que se sentía.

Deslizo un dedo dentro de mi vagina. Jadeé y me endurecí, mirándolo de repente.

-Shh, Sakura. Relájate -dijo.

Parpadeé. ¿Se suponía que esto era parte del examen? Yo no lo creo. Había tenido metales fríos pegados a mí antes, pero nada como esto. Este no era un espéculo frío, todo lo que podía sentir era la calidez del dedo del Doctor Uchiha deslizándose en mi vagina. Sondeó gentilmente, como si examinara mis paredes, mi estrecho y palpitante interior. El me miró. Noté que yo estaba respirando más fuerte, mi pecho levantando y bajándose, las puntas de mis pezones empujando a través de la delgada bata. El Doctor Uchiha sonrió lentamente.

Ajusto sus pantalones y noté que había un bulto delatador entre sus piernas. Me senté a medio camino.

-Doctor Uchiha... -jadeé, conmocionada.

Su cabeza endureció e introdujo su dedo más adentro de mi vagina, haciendo mis pestañas agitarse y mis ojos dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Él era un experto en anatomía, sin lugar a duda. Sabía exactamente donde tocar con su dedo para hacerme gemir con placer. Mi vagina se contrajo alrededor de su dedo y caí de espaldas, sosteniéndome con mi codo. Contemplé al Doctor Uchiha con una mirada perpleja

-No estoy segura... -empecé.

Él era un profesional. No se suponía que debía estar haciendo este tipo de cosas. Pero maldición, se sentía demasiado bien, las suaves caricias de su dedo atrayéndome aún más. Bueno, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él era un experto en el cuerpo femenino, y yo quería que hiciera un profundo estudio del mío. Presionó su pulgar contra mi clítoris y envío un espasmo de exquisito placer a través de mí.

Gemí en rendición y me tumbe en la mesa. Intenté afianzar mis muslos alrededor de su mano, pero los abrió empujándolos toscamente e introdujo otro dedo dentro de mi vagina.

Escuché el suave susurro de su mano en sus pantalones, el silencioso sonido de su cremallera abriéndose. Levante mi cabeza y lo miré sacando su duro pene. Era largo y grueso. Mantenía su erecta verga firmemente en su puño y se acariciaba lentamente, sus fosas nasales resplandecían mientras la lujuria se apoderaba de su expresión.

Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la fantasía se apoderara de mí. Tal vez no estaba bien, pero maldita sea el Doctor Uchiha era hábil con sus manos. No pude ordenarme a mí misma el rechazarlo cuando estaba haciéndome sentir de esta manera. La dicha palpitaba entre mis piernas. Mi cabeza tambaleaba con placer, con la emoción prohibida de la situación, con el casual dominio del toque del Doctor Uchiha. ¿Qué tan seguido tenía una la oportunidad de ser deseada por un guapo doctor en la mesa de examinación? Este no era el tipo de cosas que pasaban a diario. Nunca volvería a suceder.

Así que estaba bien que lo disfrutara, sólo por esta vez.

Los dedos del Doctor Uchiha se deslizaban dentro y fuera, levante mi cabeza, observándolo acariciando su erección mientras me cogía con sus dedos. Finalmente deje que mis parpados se cerraran por completo, y separe mis puertas aún más para él. El Doctor Uchiha sujeto mi muslo y me jalo más cerca del borde, hasta que mi trasero esta balanceado en el final de la mesa. Movió sus dedos más fuerte dentro de mí, haciéndome estremecer con un profundo placer. Apreté mis ojos y temblé sintiendo el placer formarse, alcanzando un orgasmo. Todo terminaría pronto.

Dejé salir un gemido ronco. Pero el Doctor Uchiha saco su dedo, dejándome vacía. Abrí mis ojos, gimiendo en protesta. Agarro mi bata de hospital con sus dos manos, rasgando el delgado papel por la mitad y apartándolo, dejándome completamente desnuda y expuesta. Tomé un fuerte respiro, mirándolo. Aún estaba cambiado, vistiendo una bonita camiseta y pantalones negros, y su larga bata blanca – pero con su erecto pene empujando a través de su pantalón. Trague saliva.

Pescó mis tobillos y me movió hacia él. Guió su verga hacia mi empapada vagina y lo colocó contra mi entrada. Gemí, sintiendo la desnuda cabeza de su pene rozar contra mis sensitivos labios. ¿Iba a cogerme?

-Espera -jadeé.

¿Qué haces? No tenía un condón, y yo no usaba llevaba métodos anticonceptivos. Pero él lo sabía… acababa de mirar en su portapapeles, y lo sabía. Yo no había tomado la píldora. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

El Doctor Uchiha sonrió y separo mis muslos, mordiendo su labio mientras observaba entre mis piernas.

-Dándole lo que quiere, Señorita Haruno. –dijo.

Me retorcí, tratando de apartarme un momento, pensar por un momento. No estaba segura si esto era una buena idea. Se suponía que era algo sobre lo que debes pensar, premeditar. No podía simplemente dejar que el Doctor Uchiha me cogiera a pelo, en el calor del momento. Incluso aunque quisiera... Pero el Doctor Uchiha no me dejó ir. Me mantuvo en la mesa y empujo sus caderas hacía adelante, deslizando su grueso pene dentro de mi mojada vagina. Gemí, arqueando mi espalda a la sensación. El gruñó mientras entraba en mí, torciendo su cara en una mueca llena de libido. Me lleno con su enorme hombría, y entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas con una pasión furiosa. Me retorcí en la estrecha mesa, pero sus manos apretaron mis caderas firmemente mientras empujaba dentro de mí una y otra vez.

-Espera -murmure. -No… No te corras dentro de mí. No estoy segura...-

-Esto es lo que querías -gruño. -¿No es así?-

Lo miré, cogiéndome duramente como un animal en celo. Me miraba con una mirada furiosamente posesiva, como si quisiera reclamarme. Como si quisiera parear y parear y llenarme con su semilla una y otra vez. Tragué saliva.

No pude evitar el cómo se sentía. No pude evitar el querer sentirlo reclamándome con su semen. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y presione contra él. Cada empuje suyo me desplomaba de nuevo en la mesa, pero me agarre del borde y me mantuve estable.

Entonces levanto sus caderas y me empujo hacía enfrente, de nuevo hacía la mesa. Jadeé mientras su hombría salía de mí, gruesa y brillante. Se levantó y se puso de rodillas en la mesa. El Doctor Uchiha apretó mis muslos, separando mis piernas ampliamente. Tiró de sus piernas y entró de nuevo en mí, arrodillándose sobre mí.

-Elevar tus caderas -dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. -Ayuda con la fecundación.-

Tragué saliva. Lo observe, arrodillado entre mis piernas, forzando su pene en mí con empujones cada vez más duros. Tragué saliva,

-Voy a correrme, Sakura -gruñó. -Voy a llenarte. Voy a venirme en ti y te haré mía. -Gemí.

Acelero sus asestadas, su respiración se rompió.

-Oh dios, si -silbó, aporreando sus caderas en mi violentamente.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, sintiendo el placer empezar a repiquetear hacía un orgasmo. Olvidé todo menos la sensación de dicha.

-Ohh -gemí. -Ohh, si.-

El Doctor Uchiha dio un jadeo suprimido y enterró su verga muy dentro de mí, estremeciendo con su orgasmo. Sentí su grueso órgano retorcerse dentro de mí, sentí el cálido torrente de su semilla corriendo en mí. Se mantuvo allí por mucho tiempo, con sus caderas latiendo, sus ojos medio cerrados.

-Relájate, Sakura -murmuró. -Espera un momento.-

Se quedó ahí, envainado en mí por un momento, y luego saco y aparto su pene. Se deslizo de la mesa y arreglo su ropa. Agarro el portapapeles, quedándose ahí mirándose perfecto, pulcro y profesional de nuevo. Como si no me hubiera cogido insensatamente y probablemente impregnado.

-Necesitaras una cita de seguimiento -dijo, con su voz baja. Me pare, manteniendo una mano sobre mis senos. -En otro mes, quizás.-

Asentí, tranquilamente. Mi mano se deslizo por mi estómago, pensativamente.

-¿En verdad cree que...? -empecé.

El Doctor Uchiha sonrío, y extendió su mano sobre la mía, posesivamente.

-Estas en el día correcto de tu ciclo. Diría que tus… nuestras… probabilidades son bastante buenas. –Menciona.

Tragué saliva y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro acerca de esto? Nosotros ni siquiera nos conocemos. No estas preocupado que yo te haga pagar por apoyo... –Dije.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Eso no me preocupa. -Apunto unas notas finales en su portapapeles. -Te daré tu privacidad para que puedas limpiarte y cambiarte. Mira a la recepcionista para hacer una cita cuando salgas.-

Me dio una confidente mirada final, antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Hice una cita de seguimiento. Un mes después, estaba sentada en la sala de espera.

Me gustaba esperar. Tranquila, en paz, sin que nadie esperara nada de mí. Una oportunidad para solo sentarme y pensar acerca de nada en particular. Una oportunidad para profundizar en mis fantasías.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba disfrutando la espera. Estaba nerviosa. Incluso aunque no miraría al Doctor Uchiha. En su lugar hice una cita con el Doctor Uzumaki. Quería ver al doctor Uchiha de nuevo, pero estaba nerviosa a la vez. Sería terriblemente incomodo aguantar una cita hasta el final con el Doctor Milton, solo hablando con el casualmente como si nada hubiera pasado. Había sido un encuentro pasajero. Nada más. No sabría cómo actuar alrededor de él si lo miraba de nuevo. Estaba asustada incluso de verlo pasar en la sala.

Pero cuando dijeron mi nombre y camine por la sala hacía el cuarto de examinación, no pase junto al Doctor Uchiha. No lo mire en absoluto. Entré al cuarto y sentí una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción mientras la puerta se cerraba gentilmente detrás de mí. Me senté y suspire. El problema con una experiencia como esa… era que era una que nunca volvería a tener. Tendría que relegar a todos los atractivos desconocidos a mis fantasías de ahora en adelante.

La puerta se abrió y me pare con la espalda recta.

-¿Doctor Uchiha? -dije sorprendida.

El Doctor Uchiha me miró, observándome de una manera claramente poco profesional. Su fuerte mandíbula se apretó ligeramente. Me retorcí un poco mientras sus oscuros ojos me tomaban. Me sentía como si ya estuviera ciento examinada. Y ni siquiera estaba aún tendida en la mesa.

-El Doctor Uzumaki se encuentra enfermo hoy -dijo. -Estoy tomando su lugar. ¿Espero que esto sea aceptable?-

Tragué saliva, vacilando por un momento.

-Si -dije. -Eso está bien.-

El Doctor Milton sonrío. Parecía casi aliviado.

-Bien -dijo tranquilamente. -Te daré un momento para desnudarte, y volveré en un momento.-

Surqué mis cejas.

-¿No suele llenar los formularios antes de que me desnude? –digo.

Sonrió.

-Pienso que sería mejor que se desnudara primero, esta vez. Y no necesitara esa bata de papel. -Guiñó y salió por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

Me senté por un momento, sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Y emocionada por el pensamiento de lo que estaba insinuando. Recordaba como ocurrió todo la vez anterior: sus dedos tocándome aquí y allá, primero examinándome normalmente, pero en algún momento las líneas se habían puesto borrosas y estaba tocándome por una razón completamente diferente.

Me paré y me quita la ropa, doblándola y poniéndola pulcramente en la silla. Agarré la bata de papel y la sostuve en mis manos. Me preguntaba si debía o no ponérmela.

Volteé a ver las herramientas metidas en los cajones al lado de la mesa. Un espéculo, hisopos de algodón, guantes. Recordaba el modo en que me arranco la bata de papel la última vez.

Me la puse.

Regresó después de un par de minutos. Sus cejas se alzaron muy ligeramente al mirarme sentada en la mesa de examinación. Cubierta y decente.

El Doctor Uchiha se sentó al lado de mí, sacó una pluma de su bata blanca, y comenzó a interrogarme.

-¿Ha estado sintiéndose bien? ¿No tiene algún problema del que informar? -Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Llegaron los resultados del examen. –Menciona.

Me enderecé aún más, sintiendo mi corazón latir expectantemente.

-¿Si...? –susurro.

-Negativo. Lo siento, Señorita Haruno. No está embarazada. –dice.

Me puse serena, esperando que no notara que tan decepcionada me sentía.

-Pero no tiene de que preocuparse. Es común que la inseminación requiera varios intentos. -dice.

Lo miré a los ojos y lo descubrí mirándome ávidamente de nuevo. Tragué saliva.

-Lo sé. –digo.

-No pude evitar notar que vino al mismo tiempo este mes. El momento justo. -

Aparté los ojos rápidamente. No pensé en eso cuando hice la cita. ¿Cierto? Pero él la tenía razón, era el mismo punto en mi ciclo.

-Doctor Uchiha -comencé.

-Señorita Haruno -me interrumpió, su voz baja y áspera.

Me alcanzó y puso sus dedos en la esquina de la bata de papel.

-No pude evitar notar que no siguió mis órdenes. ¿Y sabe lo que sucede cuando no sigue las órdenes de su doctor? –dijo.

Tragué salive y sacudí la cabeza. Su mano descanso ligeramente en mi rodilla, y luego se deslizo hacia mi muslo. Su palma se sentía caliente y firme contra mi piel, abrí mis muslos mientras él se movía debajo de mi bata. Ya estaba mojada cuando sus dedos rozaron mis labios, he hice un impotente sonido.

El Doctor rizó y apretó mi muslo.

-Acuéstese, Señorita Haruno -dijo.

Me tendí en mi espalda, cerrando mis piernas. El Doctor Uchiha se paró, alzándose sobre mí. Me miraba contemplativamente.

-Hizo su cita con el Doctor Uzumaki -dijo. -¿Intentaba evitarme, Señorita Haruno?-.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No, no es así. Pensé… que sería embarazoso, después de... –digo avergonzada.

Rio.

-¿Era eso todo de lo que se trataba? –menciona divertido.

Se inclinó sobre mí, plantando sus manos en la mesa.

-No puede escaparse de mí así de fácil. Y en verdad no debería tratar de desobedecer mis órdenes. –dice.

Agarró las esquinas de mi bata de papel y la rompió por el medio, sin cuidado. Puso los restos a un lado y los tiros en un cubo de basura.

Volteé a verlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin saber lo que me esperaba.

El Doctor Uchiha dio una palmada en el borde de la mesa.

-Separé sus piernas y venga aquí. –ordena.

Estaba sonriendo, pero no era la gentil y alentadora sonrisa de un doctor con un gentil comportamiento hacia un paciente. Su sonrisa era perversa y dominante, anticipante. Desvié la mirada, sintiendo un escalofrió correr por mi cuerpo. Deslicé mi trasero hacia el borde de la mesa y acomode mis pies en los estribos.

El Doctor Uchiha plantó sus manos en el borde de la meza, mirando entre mis piernas a mi vulnerable vagina, presente para su detenido examen. Toco mis muslos ligeramente, separándolos aún más. Sus dedos rozaron mis labios y salté un poco.

-Relájese, ordenó. Solo me encargare de revisarla –dijo.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos mientras el sondeaba mis labios. Sus dedos me separaron, deslizándose por los bordes para examinar mis pliegues. Intenté no reaccionar, pero di un espasmo al rozar mi clítoris.

-Está muy mojada -dijo, su voz profunda y ronca.

Levante mi cabeza de nuevo. Él no estaba sentado, aún estaba de pie, inclinándose para observar entre mis piernas separadas. Pude mirar el bulto de su erección mostrándose a través de sus pantalones. Lo miré con anticipación y nerviosismo, deseando poder alcanzar el medio de sus piernas y frotar su dura verga.

Me miró severamente.

-Relájese -ordenó.

Me tumbé de nuevo.

-Buena chica. –dice.

Sus dedos rondaron mi vagina, examinándome, probándome. Entonces escuche un tintineo mientras el agarraba algo al lado de la mesa. Levanté mi cabeza,

-¿Qué hace? -pregunte, mientras levantaba el espéculo y lo prendía entre sus manos.

-Voy a introducir algo dentro de ti -dijo. -Manténgase inmóvil.-

Fruncí el ceño. No estaba aquí para ese tipo de examen.

-No necesito... –reprocho.

-Esto no se trata de lo que usted necesite -me interrumpió, con una voz profunda y amenazante.

Jadeé y sentí el frío presionar de él espéculo contra mis labios. Lo empujo lentamente y lo sentí separándome aún más.

-Se trata de lo que usted quiera -murmuró.

Tragué saliva mientras el objeto era empujado dentro de mí, abriéndome más. Su pulgar frotó mi clítoris y me endurecí. La almohadilla de su pulgar presiono contra mi palpitante clítoris, y lo froto lentamente hasta que me arqueé y gemí.

El Doctor Uchiha rió entre dientes. Jadeé al sentirlo sacar el objeto, dejándome vacía y palpitante. Hice un ruido tranquilo.

-¿Esta lista, Señorita Haruno? -Murmuró, aun amenazando sobre mí, con su erección tirando de sus pantalones.

Asentí aturdida. Sus manos sostenían mis tobillos, manteniendo mis piernas dobladas y separadas, y me sentía muy expuesta con el mirándome de esa manera. Pero después de todo eso probablemente por qué lo hacía. Estaba ahí de pie, impecable, alto, fuerte, con su cabello peinado, su ropa cara y pulcra. Y yo estaba desnuda y jadeante, colocada indignamente en la mesa debajo de él. Me hacía sentir impotente e indefensa, me hacía sentir… reclamada y controlada.

Su mano se apartó de mi vagina, y lo escuche abrir su cremallera. Levanté mi cabeza, sintiendo los lentos latidos de mi excitación vibrando a través de mí. El simple pensamiento de él empujando su enorme pene en mí una y otra vez me hacía estremecer con una fresca ola de deseo. Miré mientras sacaba su dura verga. Sobresalía desnuda desde la apertura de sus pantalones, grande, gruesa y venosa. Me miró duramente.

-Recuéstese -dijo.

Lo obedecí, relajándome de nuevo en la mesa. Me tumbo un poco más hasta que mi trasero estaba equilibrado en el borde de la mesa. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo escalofríos al sentir la cabeza de su pene empujar contra mis lisos labios. Gruñó, aplastando su verga entre mis piernas. Su vara froto contra mi dolorido clítoris y solté un gemido anhelo.

-Señorita Haruno -Gruñó el Doctor Uchiha. -¿Sabe lo que voy a hacerle?-

Asentí.

-¿Y qué es? -preguntó.

Empujando sus caderas para que su vara se moviera contra mis resbaladizos labios. Gemí.

-Va a cogerme -dije, con mi voz temblorosa.

Rió entre dientes.

-Voy a cogérmela. Y voy a llenarla con mi semilla. ¿Y eso que significa? –susurra.

-Va a impregnarme –susurre, sintiendo una acometida de excitación.

-Así es. Voy a cogérmela. Y usted va a volver en otro mes, y si aún no la he embarazado, voy a cogérmela de nuevo. ¿Y si ya lo he hecho? Bueno, también me gusta mucho la idea de cogérmela con su estómago hinchado. –dijo.

Asentí, mirándolo.

-Por favor –Gemí, desesperada por que finalmente me tomara.

Movió sus caderas hacia atrás hasta que la cabeza de su pene presionara contra mis labios. Entonces se movió hacia adelante en una rápida estocada, empalándome. Di un grito agudo, y agarro mis caderas fuertemente.

-Shhh –me advirtió. –Tiene que guardar silencio. O tendré que amordazarla.-

La idea era emocionante. Pero mordí mi labio y agarre los lados de la mesa con mis manos, separando mis muslos para recibir sus fuertes empujones. Se mantuvo al final de la mesa, agarrando mis muslos y clavándose en mí. Su cara se contorsionó con lujuria, y sus dedos cavaron más fuerte en mi piel. Gemí, sintiendo cada estocada con perspicacia mientras él me rellenaba una y otra vez con su palpitante verga. Sabía justo como cogerme, justo como ponerme mojada, caliente y adolorida.

El Doctor Uchiha gruñó, sus ojos oscuros y lascivos mientras me miraban y vagaban por mi cuerpo desnudo. Golpeó contra mí, sus fosas nasales se encendían mientras gastaba su instinto animal en mi vulnerable vagina. Gruñó y se estremeció, forzando su verga aún más profundo con cada empujón.

Finalmente se endureció y dio un estrangulado e impotente jadeo. Sentí el caliente torrente de su semen llenándome, brotando profundamente en mi vagina, y eso fue suficiente para empujarme sobre el borde.

Mi vagina se cerró alrededor de su pene, desesperadamente, mientras lamentaba mi orgasmo. Levante mis muslos, intentando meter su pene más profundamente a pesar de ya haberme llenado por completo, su semen saliendo de mí, chorreando por mis muslos. Me estremecí y pulse mis caderas, sintiendo el placer venir ola tras ola.

Finalmente me relajé, recostándome en la mesa con mis ojos a medio cerrar. El Doctor Uchiha saco su verga, aun goteando con su semilla. Agarró una toalla y se limpió. Aparto su pene. Estaba decente de nuevo, cada centímetro de él pareciendo profesional.

Entonces me miró, sudorosa, mojada, un completo desastre. Sonrió y agarró un paño limpio. Lo deslizo entre mis pernas.

Me incorporé, tomando su mano, lo miré a los ojos nerviosamente.

-Doctor Uchiha -dije, vacilante.

-Sí, ¿Señorita Haruno? -Sonreí. -Gracias.-

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con su mano aún entre mis piernas, posesivamente.

-El mes siguiente -dijo. -Espero verla el mes siguiente.-

-Si -dije.-Por supuesto.-

-No con el Doctor Uzumaki -dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Sonrío. Se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, entonces la veré el mes siguiente, Señorita Haruno.-dice.

Lo miré irse, sintiéndome casi decepcionada mientras la puerta se cerraba de nuevo, dejándome sola. Solo hasta el mes siguiente. Salte de la mesa y me cambie rápidamente. Salí de la oficina. El Doctor Uchiha estaba de pie en el pasillo. Me guiñó un ojo, astutamente, mientras me iba. Sonreí y deslicé una mano sobre mi estómago. Preguntándome

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Miki~Mokka**_


End file.
